tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetfire (DW)
This page is for the heroic Decepticon World Autobot Jetfire. For his main-universe counterpart, see Jetfire. For his egotistical Shattered Glass counterpart, see Jetfire (SG). With a reckless daring that comes from being one of the swiftest of all the Autobots, Jetfire is the most eager of his comrades to plunge into battle. But his bravado is tempered by one overriding thought: he sincerely believes that victory over the Decepticons can only come through advancements in Autobot technology. As the first of a new generation of Autobots such a credo is perhaps only natural. Also, because he was created on Earth, Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who has no memory of his home planet. His allegiance to his cause is only matched by his devotion to scientific research. In jet-fighter mode, Jetfire's unique swing-wing design allows him to take off like a normal jet and then, pulling his wings back, reach speeds of up to Mach 4.2. Adding twin supersonic combustion ramjet (i.e. scramjet) engine modules along with twin liquid hydrogen fuel tanks allows Jetfire to achieve orbital velocities, or to even escape Earth's gravity altogether. With this capability, he can launch like a missile, shoot up above the atmosphere, and, at a speed of Mach 29, dive down like a blazing meteor (hence his name) half a world away only 30 minutes later. In robot and jet mode, he is equipped with four independently targetable particle beam cannons around his head and eight heat-seeking armor-piercing missiles. Jetfire's range is limited by his fuel consumption; any transatmospheric trip requires his refueling when he lands. Since he is newly constructed by Shockwave, he is prone to numerous mechanical failures as the bugs in his system are worked out. Anything from a malfunctioning radio to an engine stall in deep space has been known to happen. History Decepticon World In Decepticon World, Jetfire was built on Earth by Shockwave to guard the skies from human retaliatory strikes. Jetfire, however, became troubled with the Decepticon's treatment of the natives of Earth, and asked to be transfered to Cybertron. There, he was recruited as a double-agent by the Autobots, who even allowed him to kill one of their own in front of Megatron to re-establish his credibility. Jetfire held to his promise, despite being repeatedly tempted with his new position as second in command of the Decepticon army. During the battle for the Space Bridge, Jetfire managed to control the bridge's systems and send all remaining Autobots to the planet of Nebulous. While on Nebulous, Bumblebee officially annointed Jetfire as an Autobot. Con World Logs * 2013 October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October, 2013 - "The Second Meeting" - Bumblebee and Jetfire meet again. The young Decepticon asks to learn more of Optimus Prime, and gives Bumblebee an idea on how to save the remaining Autobots. * October, 2013 - "The Gift of Trust" - Jetfire and Bumblebee meet for the third time, and Jetfire asks Bumblebee for something he can give to Megatron to curry favor with the Decepticon Leader. * October, 2013 - "A Difficult Decision" - Jetfire is brought to a meeting with the leaders of the Autobots. There he outlines the plan he and Bumblebee have come up with. Gradually, the group comes to a sobering realization; someone must die to ensure the future of the Autobots. * October, 2013 - "A Hero's Sacrifice" - Jetfire and Ultra Magnus carry out their desperate plan. * 2013 November - "A Final Run Through" - Bumblebee, Jetfire, and a skeptical Springer meet to go over the final plans of a daring raid that will do nothing less but provide either a fighting chance against their Decepticon oppressors, or give the remaining Autobots a permanent resting place. * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. * 2014 - "Bumblebee Prime Sees The End of the Autobots" - Now in possession of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, Bumblebee is beginning to realize its powers, both in its abilities to communicate with leaders of the past, but also to see occasional glimpses into the future, including one horrifying night terror, in which Bumblebee envisions that the Autobots' daring escape to Nebulos fails. It's a dream where Bumblebee witnesses the Autobots' final stand against the Decepticons. Players Jetfire is controlled by the same player as Spike. Category:Active Category:DW-Autobots Category:DW-Autobot Aerospace Category:DW-Autobot Command Category:DW-Autobot leaders Category:Characters Category:Decepticon World characters Category:Engineers Category:TP-only characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:Transformers Category:Turncoats